


GO Challenges

by somerandomonline



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Fluff, Good Omens Celebration 2020, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Let's make that a thing, M/M, Mental Illness, Snarky Aziraphale, Tags May Change, Unhappy Ending, but nothing graphic, graphic depictions of suicide, only in prompt 10/chapter 7 though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somerandomonline/pseuds/somerandomonline
Summary: The Good Omens celebration prompts! Find them at: https://goodomenscelebration.tumblr.com/post/613128083123453952/here-is-the-primary-calendar-of-themes-for-the
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Prompts 1 and 2: In the Beginning and Contrast

May 1st and 2nd - In the Beginning and Contrast

“So, any plans, Angel?”

“I was thinking of going on a stroll, a few miracles here and there. You?”

“Nothing in particular. Hey, what are you looking at?”

“Oh, my apologies, dearest. I thought I saw - nevermind. What were you saying?”

_“Aziraphale, just who I was looking for!”_

_“Hello, Archangel. What can I -”_

_“You’ve been assigned to the Eastern Gate. Nice and deserted, just your speed. Get going”_

_“Oh, are you sure? I’m not -”_

_“Don’t question me, Principality. Oh, take these to Room 42, would you?”_

“You know, Angel, I never thought you’d be the one everyone knew”

“I have a few acquaintances, nothing special.”

“You’ve waved to three people since we left. If you had been recalled, they’d probably send you back in a week just to get people to stop asking questions. There is nothing more infuriating than someone who never stops asking, trust me.”

“Oh, always”

_“Aziraphale! Come on, it’s time for a performance review”_

_“That can’t be - I had a review last month, Archangel”_

_“Well, the schedule says it’s time for a review, and we both know how forgetful you are. Come on, the committees' waiting”_

“Angel, is that the painting we saw in 1764, at Wilson’s party?”

“Yes, I believe so. That was certainly an eventful evening”

“Terrifying was more like it”

“That would be a more apt description. Oh, do you remember…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is basically comparing and contrasting Zira's time in Heaven and his time on Earth


	2. Prompt 3: Unexpected

“Honestly, angel. I don’t understand why this was so surprising. ‘I have serious anger issues and expect everyone to cater to my every whim - of course I’ll be a good boyfriend’. I mean, it’s awful, but we all saw this coming” Crowley was sprawled across the couch, head on Aziraphale’s lap as he half heartedly watched the movie on the old, barely used television.

“In my experiences, people who are in similar partnerships are usually surprised, but not shocked, if that makes sense”

“It doesn't,” Crowley turned onto his back, looking up at Aziraphale. Aziraphale smiled gently and ran his fingers through Crowley’s hair before continuing.

“Well, surprised has a more informal connotation, almost. Like, you would be surprised if your partner brought you flowers, but not to the point of fainting or any of that. Shock is a more severe word, almost. People faint from shock, not surprise. So, people in similar types of relationships are usually surprised by the first blow or insult, but not shocked. Why do you look so concerned, dear?”

“Aziraphale, when you were in Heaven -”

“It doesn’t matter, my dear. I won’t be going back, anyway. Now, to be honest, I’m not a fan of this movie, the acting is just atrocious. What do you think, love?”

Crowley waved his hand and the TV shut itself off. He sat up fully, grabbing his angel’s hands.

“That’s not a no, Aziraphale” 

“It doesn’t matter, truly. There’s no reason for you to worry” Aziraphale returned to reading, seemingly absorbed in the familiar words of Austen.

Crowley was silent, wondering what else he’d missed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied abuse, but nothing graphic. Also, I have No idea what movie/show they're watching in the beginning.


	3. Prompts 4 and 5: Force and Miscommunication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff for once! A miracle!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I'm late again lol. This took forever to write, so I hope you like it!

May 4th and 5th: Force and Miscommunication

Crowley was panicking. Only slightly, but panicking all the same. Aziraphale was almost home, and the stupid frosting _would not cooperate_. And Crowley was going to make this work, goddamn it.

“Come on, come on, why are you still stuck? Hurry up!” Crowley heard the door open, and the frosting was still attached to the bag. Lovely.

“Crowley, heart, are you here?”

“Yeah, I’m in the kitchen. So, funny story-”

“Crowley, is that a cake?” Aziraphale smiled, his hands flapping by his sides. After leaving both their respective sides, Crowley had learned Aziraphale used his hands when he talked, and Crowley had privately catalogued almost all of them. He’d made it a personal goal to get the _happydelightedexcited_ wave at least three times a week. 

“Yeah. It was originally supposed to be decorated like a book, but I didn’t want to use a miracle and the frosting wouldn’t do what I wanted no matter how much I yelled”

“Thank you, dear. I got you something as well, but there was an, um, misunderstanding. For you, dearest” Aziraphale handed Crowley a small box and looked away, blushing slightly. Well, Crowley now knew what the gesture for ‘bashful’ was, if nothing else. He opened the box and pulled out a slim silver bracelet, with a small black stone in the center.

“Thank you, angel. If you’re worried it doesn’t fit, then we can get it resized”

“Before you get too attached, turn it over” Aziraphale was looking up from the floor, though his cheeks got even redder. Crowley looked on the bottom of the bracelet and burst out laughing. Engraved on the back was 

I DON’T NEED AN ENGRAVING THANK YOU BEST WISHES

“If you don’t like it, I can get another one, or something else, if that would be better”

“Don’t you dare angel, this is incredible. It’s the most you thing I’ve ever seen. Oh, I have an idea” Crowley snapped his fingers, and the mess of frosting on the cake rearranged itself: 

I DON’T NEED A DECORATION THANK YOU ANGEL

“Crowley!” Aziraphale admonished before starting to laugh. Crowley felt a stupid, infatuated smile spread across his face, and he started laughing as well.

“Happy Firing Day, Aziraphale”

“Happy Firing Day, dear heart”


	4. Prompt 6: Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this will be the start of a story I'm trying to write that may or may not get off the ground. Also, I really liked writing snarky Aziraphale.

“I really hoped we could leave this whole thing behind, you know” Gabriel’s voice was calm, even as he looked at Aziraphale with undisguised hatred.

“And I wanted to leave you behind, but we can’t always get what we want. Good day” Aziraphale tried to step around Gabriel, but was blocked by a hand on his shoulder.

“You’re right, we can’t always get what we want. I’d love nothing more than to drag you back up to Heaven, but Metatron refused”

“I never thought I’d see the day when Metatron and I agreed on something”

“You’ll come back eventually, Aziraphale. Mark my words” Gabriel vanished before Aziraphale could reply. 

“Lovely” Aziraphale muttered. He raised a shaking hand to snap himself to the bookshop, then thought better of it and walked; it wouldn’t do to miracle himself into a wall. He arrived just as the Bentley pulled in front of the shop.

“Angel!”

“Hello, Crowley. As happy as I am to see you, today has been a bit tiring” Aziraphale tried to find his key before giving up and miracling the door open.

“What happened? It’s only noon and you look like you could use a drink or ten” Aziraphale told Crowley about his encounter with Gabriel, leaving out exactly how terrified he had been when he first heard Gabriel’s voice. 

“So, exactly how worried should we be?” Crowley began to pace, hissing slightly.

“Dearest, it was scary, but nothing too worrying. It isn’t the first time he’s threatened me, and not the most serious threat he’s ever made”  


_“He’s threatened you before?”_

“Oh, don’t worry, dearest. It wasn’t pleasant, but not the worst that could have happened. Unless he recalled me, there wasn’t much he could do other than bluster”

“He can do more than bluster, angel. While I don’t mind rescuing you, I don’t want another 1850”

“Neither do I. Just remember, you saved us both in 1850, and I have faith that if necessary, you will do it again” 

“Thanks, angel, but I’m not that good”

“Oh, Crowley. You were always the good one”


	5. Prompt 8: Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 8: Family

“Honestly, the next person who says ‘I’m related, I know what’s best for them’ will be shot. Yeah, you’re related, but you’re also fucking stupid, so sit down”

“I know, dearest. I cannot count the number of times one of my superiors has said ‘I have faith you should do this’ and given me orders that were, frankly, astoundingly ignorant”

“Angel, you think of them as your family?”

“Only in the same way you think of hell as yours” Crowley rubbed his eyes, a gesture that Aziraphale had learned to mean ‘there’s a lot to unpack here, so much so that I may just throw away the entire suitcase’. 

“I don’t think of them as my family. You… you do?” Well, it didn’t look like Crowley was going to ignore it. Lovely.

“Somewhat. Dear, don’t give me that look, we just had a conversation about how being related to someone doesn’t mean one is like them”

“Yeah. So, since our families were our bosses, and we got fired, would that be the opposite of nepotism?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next one is super depressing, guys. be careful


	6. Prompt 7: AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, one take on Crowley's fall. Probably not how it worked out in canon, but whatever.

“What’d you ask, anyway?”

“Didn’t ask anything, angel. You’re drunk”

“So are you, silly demon. I mean when you Fell. After, everyone had questions - She had to come and explain it to us. Was awkward”

“Probably. I didn’t stop asking, more like. Couldn’t shut my mouth, and took a dive into boiling sulphur for it”

“That sounds like you, you … silly thing”

“I’m not silly, angel, you are. You always do stuff the human way, and, and don’t know how to use a cell phone!”

“Well, if I wanted to, I certainly could. More Chatne - Chanu- wine?”

“Obviously”

_“So, what’s the point?”_

_“The point of what, Gadhiel?”_

_“Humans, and especially Earth. If She wants something else, fine, but why not keep them here?”_

_“I don’t know”_

_“Do you think that’s why everything’s so tense, Hakiel? Because of them?”_

_“I don’t know”_

_“Honestly, I mean different languages! That can’t end well, we argue with only one. I’d be surprised if we could even learn each other’s names if we spoke different languages”_

_“I’m working, could we continue this later?”_

_“Are you sure they’re supposed to look like that? Why no wings, honestly? And if the humans are the ones causing all this trouble, why bother. Just get rid of them”_

_“...”_

_“Will they be able to -”_

“I don't know, Gadhiel! _Just be quiet!”_

_Lucifer raised his sword, Micheal barely dodging in time. Later, red and gold blazed across the sky._


	7. Prompt 10: Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo I wrote this when I was really depressed, so it's not fun. Unhappy ending, suicide, the whole deal. Also, the alternative title is "I would quit on you" from Missio's Can I Exist, so yeah. Not fun. Again, unhappy ending (Prompt 10) The other prompts will happen if they happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the depressing one, fam. Unhappy ending, so be careful. And to whoever needs to hear it, all my love.

The fact that the spell had worked was a minor miracle in itself, and getting it to stick was even harder. Crowley was brilliant and determined, and if the spell was going to work, it would have to stand up to a _lot_ of scrutiny. But Aziraphale was determined, and he had nothing but time. 

The next day, when Crowley arrived at the bookshop and kissed him for what would be the last time, Aziraphale activated the spell. He pulled away, and saw Crowley’s brow burrow in confusion before he left the bookshop and sped away in the Bentley. Aziraphale pushed the guilt to the back of his mind; he wouldn’t have to deal with it for much longer anyway.

Aziraphale didn’t leave a note, who would read it, and what was there to say?

_I’ve lost the joy, and the last of my hope. I’m sorry I couldn’t love you enough to keep this from happening, that I wasn’t stronger, that I wasn’t just done. I hope the spells hold, please, I don’t want to disappoint anyone else, I’ve done enough damage already. I tried, but it wasn’t enough, and I need a break. I’m sorry._

Aziraphale stepped forward, hellfire consuming him without a sound.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is prompts 1 and 2 combined lmao. If you're confused, the italics are Aziraphale talking to people in Heaven, while the normal font is Aziraphale and Crowley talking Post Apocalypse. The idea is to contrast the past and present. 
> 
> If you don't understand something, just comment - I'm also pretty bad at implications and stuff, so I get it and don't want to inflict that on you guys.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
